Confia em mim
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Dizem que não se deve "mexer" com o tempo, mas Alexis é a única capaz de salvar Snape do seu futuro.


**Confia em mim**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

Voldmort disse a Snape que apenas ele podia viver para sempre e depois com um única golpe, degolou-o. Alexis chorou agarrada a Snape. Depois decidiu que nem tudo tem que ser como o destino quer e usou o seu vira-tempo para regressar no tempo e salvar Snape.

-Severus. – chamou Lucious.

-Lucious.

-O Senhor-das-Trevas deseja falar contigo. Despacha-te! Ele não gosta que o façam esperar.

Snape dirigia-se para a casa do barco. De repente alguém atrás dele agarra-lhe o braço. Snape vira-se e vê Alexis.

-O que é que estás aqui a fazer Alexis? Não podes estar aqui. Se o Senhor-das-Trevas te vê mata-te. Vai-te embora.

-Não. Eu não o posso deixar entrar. Ele vai matá-lo.

-Não digas disparates. Ele confia em mim. Ele considera-me o seu servo mais fiel.

-Confie em mim, por favor. Venha comigo e eu prometo que lhe explico tudo. – Alexis agarrou-lhe a mão, puxou-o para si e beijou-o. Snape correspondeu ao beijo. – Por favor. – uma lágrima correu a face de Alexis.

Snape limpou-lhe a lágrima e olhou-a nos olhos.

-Sabes que se eu for contigo, o Senhor-das-Trevas irá dar pela minha falta e pode perseguir-nos. Comigo não estás a salvo.

-Neste momento eu só quero que você esteja a salvo.

-Eu não vou, Alexis, desculpa. Se eu tiver que morrer assim será. – ele puxou-a para um beijo, virou-lhe as costas e começou a caminhar para a casa do barco.

Alexis correu até ele, agarrou-lhe o braço e aparatou com ele numa cabana na praia.

-Onde é que nós estamos? Alexis, o que foste fazer?

-É nesta cabana que eu costumo passar férias com os meus pais. Estamos no mundo Muggle. Ele não o vai achar aqui.

-Tu não sabes do que ele é capaz. Porque é que foste fazer isto?

-Porque eu já o deixei morrer uma vez.

-O quê?

-Sente-se. – disse Alexis apontando por um sofá. – eu explico-lhe tudo. Mas tem que me prometer que não vai sair daqui a correr.

-Eu só preciso de uma razão para ficar. – Snape voltou a puxá-la e beijou-a. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. Quando quebraram o beijo ela abraçou-o.

-O Lucious Malfoy disse-te que o Dumbledore queria falar contigo.

-Como é que sabes?

-Depois tu vais até à casa do barco. O Voldmort vai dizer-te que enquanto fores vivo a varinha de Sabugueiro nunca será verdadeiramente dele. Depois diz-te que apenas ele pode viver para sempre e mata-te. E eu não te consigo salvar.

-Alexis, como é que tu sabes isso?

-Porque já aconteceu. Tudo isto já aconteceu.

-Como é que isso é possível.

-Eu usei o vira-tempo para te vir salvar. O Harry consegue derrotar o Voldmort. E agora eu salvo-te.

-Alexis, tu estás a correr um grande risco. Primeiro se o Voldmort nos apanha aqui eu posso não te conseguir proteger. E eu prefiro ser eu a morrer, a deixar que morras, especialmente por mim causa. Segundo, estás a interferir no tempo. Assim o Harry pode não conseguir vencer. Eu tenho que voltar e deixar que o Voldmort me mate.

-Não !- gritou Alexis. – Eu não te vou deixar fazer isso.

-Alexis, porque é que voltaste para me salvar?

-Porque eu amo-te Severus. – Snape sorriu e puxou-a para um beijo.

-Oh, Alexis… eu não sei o que fazer. – ainda abraçado a Alexis, deitou a sua face no ombro dela. – eu não posso deixar que todo o nosso mundo seja controlado pelo Voldmort só porque eu me recuso a sacrificar-me. Mas eu não quero morrer. Eu quero ficar contigo, Alexis. Achas que sou má pessoa, Alexis, porque não quero fazer este sacrifício?

-Oh, Severus, eu acho que, ao longo da tua vida, já fizeste demasiados sacrifícios. Além do mais eu não te vou deixar sacrificares-te mais.

-Eu não fiz nada para te merecer.

-Fizeste mais do que tu pensas. Agora promete-me que ficas aqui comigo.

-Isso não faz de mim um cobarde?

-Oh, meu amor, claro que não. – Alexis estendeu-lhe a mão.

Snape agarrou-lhe a mão e levou-o até ao quarto. Sentou, encostando-se à cabeceira. Puxou Snape, ele deitou-se na cama e deitou a sua cabeça no colo de Alexis. Ela afagou-lhe os cabelos negros. Snape adormeceu passado poucos minutos. Ele devia estar exausto. Alexis passou toda a noite acordada, afagando o cabelo de Snape. Tinha medo que ele mudasse de ideias e fosse ao encontro de Voldmort. Mas Snape dormiu toda a noite no colo de Alexis. Quando os primeiros raios de sol estavam a furar pela janela, Snape abriu os olhos e viu Alexis a olhar para ele, com um ar muito apaixonado. Alexis deu-lhe um beijo terno. Uma coruja bicou o vidro. Alexis levantou-se, Snape continuou deitado, mas puxou-se para apoiar a cabeça na almofada. Alexis retirou o bocado de pergaminho preso à para da coruja e leu:

"_Querida Alexis e Severus,_

_ A guerra terminou. O Voldmort está morto. Hogwarts em construção. As aulas são retomadas na próxima semana. Aproveitem esta semana ao máximo. Mas… já sabem as regras._

_ Dumbledore."_

- Vês, meu amor, o mundo está salvo e tu também. – Snape sorri e ela deita-se ao seu lado. Ele abraça-a e dormem nos braços um do outro. Fim


End file.
